Experiment 0318-04
by MischiefAbroad
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal mission for Gildarts ended up being a rescue for a young girl who had spent most of her life on an operating table. An evil guild's ambitions lie withing this girl, but they don't strike until she's all grown up, and a beloved member of Fairy Tail. How far will Natsu and the others go for their comrade? OC. No current pairing.


**_I do not own Fairy Tail or make any kind of profit by writing this. The only thing I own is my character. Please give me feedback on this, and let me know if you want to see someone paired with my OC. I may pair with a canon character or another OC. I may even just leave her alone. Thank you for any kind of advice or construction criticism and enjoy!_**

**_~Raizel_**

_Dirt._

_Blood. _

_Disgusting. Help me, please! Somebody help me!_

Gildarts shuddered at the appearance of the area around him. This was supposed to be an orphanage? It smelled even worse than it looked. The desiccated trees, the dead grass, and the huge building with boarded up windows and pieces of concrete practically ripping themselves off the side as if they were trying to escape this depressive aura all breathed down the nape of his neck. An empty playground merely intensified the eerie atmosphere surrounding this place.

"Geez..." The Fairy Tail wizard muttered to himself. "This dump looks like's been abandoned for years." He slung his bag over his shoulder and sighed again. It was time to go. What was the client thinking when he posted this request? Did he give the wrong directions? He sighed, and decided to go on and check the inside out. Maybe he would find something valuable for his troubles. He reached for the doorknob, only to find it locked up tight with a magic spell. Gildarts smirked in amusement. He knew there was something in here. Why else would it be guarded? With a simple flick of his fingers, the magic was dispelled. The door opened with a loud creaking sound. Light from the sun spilled into the dark room. Gildarts covered his mouth and almost gagged as the smell of death greeted him. "What...what the hell?" Lumps of flesh scattered a dirty floor, broken toys and clothes sat in piles of blood. The waste and the sickness was overpowering to the mage. The churning in his stomach rose to a roar as he came to a horrifying realization. They weren't just lumps of flesh.

They were children. Was it even safe to call them that? They were so deformed and malnourished that they could be another species altogether. One girl had horns growing from her head, another was missing an arm and a leg and an eye, and another had one too many of each body part. The broken human beings raised their heads at the sound of a visitor. Some scurried away from the light because they hadn't seen it in years, and some not at all. Gildarts steeled himself and walked right in, passing the poor things right by. He would help them later. The only thing on his mind now was killing the ones who did it. He noticed a door that he presumed was the basement, and it was wide open with an ominous red light shining from it. The chiseled, muscular mage silently crept through, descending down the stairs. The stench of fresh blood made his anxiety rise. The room was absolutely silent when he finally reached the end of the stairs.

Blood. So much of it it made his big breakfast rush up his throat, but he shook his head, forcing back the feeling. He took a closer look at the room, which had semblance to something straight out of a horror novel. Strange symbols, a white flat table with straps on it, and papers with writings about demons everywhere. Gildarts stepped on a cloth, looking to see where it lead. He found a mass of bodies that he had somehow missed. The emblem was of a pentagram with a jewel in the middle. He recognized it as the mark of a Dark Guild called "Demon Advocates." They were infamous for many dark occurrences throughout history. Kidnappings, blackmailing, rape, all sorts of crimes that not even God could forgive. This was merely a sin added on to a mile long list. "Damn..." Gildarts growled. Almost immediately after he heard a whimper coming from a corner. It was so soft and meek, he thought he was hallucinating. "Who's there?" He came closer to the corner, able to see a tiny child, covered in wounds and markings. The child shivered from the cold, dank darkness, a white plain dress being her only source of warmth. Jet black hair cut in a jagged, careless manner tickled the edges of a tear streaked round face. Gildarts assumed the child was a girl. She was tiny, even for a child. Her pale skin seemed to be a contrast in the dark, and he briefly wondered why he hadn't noticed her first. "Oi...are you alright?" The girl twitched in fear, then slowly raised her head from her lap.

Big, lovely sky blue eyes stared at him. Her voice came raspy, hoarse, and barely there.

"Who...are you?"

"I'm a good guy. Don't worry." Gildarts walked toward her slowly, very slowly, and knelt in front of her. She seemed to try and shrink away. "My name is Gildarts."

"K-Kotomi...my name is Kotomi." She whispered. He noticed that her tiny body was ravaged with ugly scars that went across her body as if they had tried to amputate her or behead her. Dirty bastards...

"That's a nice name. Do you know what happened here, Kotomi?" Kotomi seemed to freeze at the question, eyes widening.

"I-I...I..." She began to sob, tears running down her cheeks. Gildarts felt the need to stop her there, not wanting to upset her any further.

"That's okay. I'll take you somewhere safe and then we can talk. Is that alright?" She didn't seem to hear him, sobbing even louder than before. Gildarts could feel the sorrow, the pain and the guilt that resonated from this tiny little thing. But why?

"These people...I killed them!"


End file.
